


A+

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Devoted Kylo Ren, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Mutual Pining, Office Blow Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Professor Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Kylo Ren, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Student Rey (Star Wars), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: She's trouble. In fact, she's been nothing but a complete nuisance since the first day of class, but that doesn't stop him from wanting her. She's intelligent enough to be sure, but she comes with an intense feistiness that gets under his skin---in all the right ways.He knows this is forbidden. He understands the consequences he faces. He just doesn't care anymore. He has to have her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A+

She's trouble. Oh, she's nothing _but_ trouble.

In fact, she's been nothing but a complete nuisance, a thorn in his side ever since the first day of class, but that doesn't stop him from _wanting_ her. She's intelligent enough to be sure, but she comes with an intense feistiness that gets under his skin in all the right ways. He knows this is forbidden. He understands the consequences he faces should he allow his intentions get too far ahead of him. He just doesn't care anymore. He has to _have_ her. 

Glancing up at the clock hanging just above the entry-way door, Ren takes note of the time. A whole five minutes late, he shakes his head before pushing himself away from his desk, straightening his cuff-links, ready to address his students on the lesson that he's prepared for the day.

Miss Kenobi is many things, but being late to class is usually not one of them. She's an excellent student, one of his very best, in fact. 

The faint clicking sound of the door closing signals her arrival, causing every student already sitting stationary to crane their heads over their shoulders to see her attempting to reach the only empty seal available in the classroom. Even from this distance, he catches her intoxicating flowery scent and he has to fight with every ounce of strength that he has not to engulf her right in front of three-hundred pairs of watchful eyes.

"Glad to see that you've finally decided to join us, Miss Kenobi."

She instantly freezes at the sound of her name rolling off his lips. Even with his back turned it's almost like he has eyes that can see through the back of his head and they glare at her in the most dangerous way. Intense heat prickles up her spine from the sheer embarrassment of being caught red-handed. 

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Professor Ren, I had....I lost track of the time this morning, and I..." she squeaks as she watches him slowly turn around to look at her.

Stopping herself short, she stands there, her face as red as the backpack she's carrying over her shoulder. That intense glare he's giving her makes her want to shrivel up and disappear altogether, right on the spot. He doesn't give a flying fuck on why she's late to class. Late is late. There is no beating around the bush. But the glare he continues to give her is....well, it makes her stomach churn in tight knots and her panties damp.

There's no denying the inevitable here and she was sure that every female in this room would agree with her, Professor Ren was _HOT!_ She knew it, all of her female classmates knew it, and maybe even Ren to a certain degree knew it, he just never liked to publicly acknowledge the effect that he had upon women on campus---student or staff alike. 

"Take a seat, Miss Kenobi," he tells Rey irritably before returning his attention to the whiteboard.

"Yes, Professor Ren. Again, I am _very_ sorry, sir." 

Her perfect, posh British accent kills him, but certainly not in a bad way. In fact, it's one of the many reasons as of late that he's been pulling 'all-nighters' seeing as he can never seem to rid his thoughts of her. It's also the reason why he battles constant 'hard-ons' during his lessons. He's never been more thankful to own a pair of black-jeans in his life, but the tight restriction of them is not helping in the slightest. 

He waits patiently until she's fully seated before returning to his task, though he would give anything to know what's exactly going on through her mind. He's a certified asshole. And he's well-aware of it, too. There's a reason he's obtained the title from the majority of the student body on campus in the five years since he started working here.

"As I was saying before, Miss Kenobi, decided to grace us with her presence, good morning class," he finally says placing the dry-erase marker back down into its proper place and clasping his hands together while turning around to face his students.

Every so often his eyes wander over to Rey, who seems to be doing everything in her power to look at anything except him. He can't say he blames her, really. He's humiliated her, picked her apart piece by piece and thrown her back to the wolves. Kylo Ren was not the sort of teacher who sugar-coats anything he says or does.

He's upfront and brutally honest, which most of his students and even some of the faculty seem to find annoying and deathly irritating.

"I trust that you all had an eventual fall-break, but now it's time to really buckle down on your studies. As you all know midterms are in three weeks and I know you'll all want to do well on them.

That last bit is something of a stretch. Nearly half of his students won't even remember to study for the damn thing, much less even remember to pick up their mid-term packets. It's one of the most frustrating things about his job, secretly wanting to bed Rey Kenobi just might be the second. Has she no shame? _Does she not understand what she's even doing to me,_ Ren thinks as he struggles in vain to keep his feral instincts under control. Every day was a constant battle. Wasn't it bad enough that he had to stand there and take hit after hit from her? What with those large Bambi-like eyes staring into his ravenous wolf-ones and not being allowed to ravish her in the most wicked ways imaginable. 

That's how desperate he had become. His body language, his whole demeanor to anyone with half a decent brain would know that it was a dead giveaway. 

Sure, he could always flunk her for tardiness, or something ridiculously stupid and all his problems would miraculously disappear, but the ache he knew that would be left in it's wake of not being able to see her day after day---tore through his soul like a jagged knife. 

"I'm going to post a link online for a practice midterm later this week for anyone who wishes to actually take the time and study with that." he murmurs in a raspy voice. 

Rey was quick to jot down everything Ren said in her notepad. That was something she was particularly known for, taking endless notes. Perhaps, the other students could follow in her footsteps and learn a thing or two. 

"Now, for today's lesson....." his voice tampering off as he strolled to the far side of the classroom.

 _Yeah, I’ll definitely need to take care of this hard-on right after class ends,_ Ren thinks time himself as he painfully turns his attention back to the whiteboard once more. It’s a damn shame the college board committee doesn’t tell you how to handle these tricky little situations.

In fact, in his mind it ought to have been printed in big fucking **BOLD** letters: what to do when you're sexually attracted to one your students and how to solve it. 

Rey Kenobi is a straight 'A' student. Top of her class, actually. She has the highest GPA on campus, and is often praised by her other fellow Professor's on campus. Everyone except Professor Ren, that is. He never praised anyone, not even his own students. If you managed to survive his class, it was practically a miracle. 

To him, Rey Kenobi was just another body count, another seat to be filled, another mind made to be molded. Like all the others, she would come and go and he would be onto the next in less than six months. That was how he ran his ship and he had no interest beyond that--except when he did. Rey Kenobi was unlike any other student he had ever come across and that troubled him a great deal. She was.... _.different._

* * *

"Miss Kenobi," he calls out to her just as he signals the end of class. 

"Yes, Professor?" Rey squeaked, turning slowly to look at him. There was no denying that death-like stare. In fact, Rey could feel it radiating off in waves.

"Do you have a moment?" Ren asked.

Nodding, Rey carefully slipped her books into her satchel-bag and slowly made her way towards the front of the classroom. She was thankful that the rest of class had already dispersed; there was no way she could stand being put into another tricky situation for a second time that day. Ren's glare was enough to make her want to disappear altogether.

"Professor Ren....I-I am terribly, sorry, I didn't mean to--to--" Rey began in a panicked voice, stuttering and mumbling as she tried to find the right words to appease the situation.

Somehow, Rey already knew what was coming before it even arrived. She could feel the wrath of Ren's anger making it's way across her skin and tickling up her spine. He was going to flunk her. She just knew it.

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Kenobi. Being late to class happens from time to time, even to the brightest of students," Ren interceded, holding his hand up to silence her. "just don't let it happen again."

Rey nodded, gulping down her pride like a bitter-pill that was much too difficult to swallow. There would be no need to bring that subject up again in conversation. That was the end of it. End of story. Good-bye. The end. "Yes, sir. I-I understand."

"Good, now that, that's out of the way. I wanted to speak with you about the possibility of moving you to my AP class on Tuesdays and Friday afternoons."

Rey just sat there. Unable to say much of anything His words baffled and confused her. Had she heard him correctly? She was still expecting to receive a lecture on Ren's behalf, but this---this was totally the opposite. Needless to say, she was absolutely flabbergasted, given to the way Ren spoke to her.

"Miss Kenobi?" said Ren, cocking his head to the side when he received no immediate response on her end. 

Shaking her head at the sound of his voice, she broke out of her trance and replied. "Oh! Oh, um---I-I'd be honored, Professor! Yes! Yes, I'd love that!"

A smile grew on the corner of Ren's lips. He then proceeded to reach into his leather satchel and produced a sheet of paper. "Here, this is the AP syllabus and don't worry--" he quickly added when he saw her eyes grow wide at the list of necessities needed for the class. "---I have second copies of everything you will need on that list in my office. Come see me tomorrow afternoon and I'll give them to you."

"Okay," As he began to make his way around the desk, however, she couldn't help but pose the question. "Professor, I-I know I should be grateful for this opportunity that you're giving to me, and believe me, sir, I am grateful, but I just have to know something."

"Yes, Miss Kenobi?" he asked, staring at her dead in the eyes. There was no hint of any sort of emotion lingering there and that baffled her even more.

"Why are you doing this? For me, I mean?" she asked.

Ren simply shrugged and replied in a calm and collected tone, "Why not? You have potential, Miss Kenobi."

"I do?" 

It astonished Ren to his core to see this beautiful, bright young woman standing before him, completely unaware of the natural gifts that she possessed. How could she not know? _Of course you do, Miss Kenobi,_ he thought as he eyed her with a gaping mouth. She was brilliant in every aspect when it came to academics. 

"You are...." Ren began hoping that his words wouldn't come off as odd or creepy as he continued to stare at her with awe and wonder. "....without a doubt, one of the brightest students that I've ever had the privilege of teaching, Miss Kenobi. Surely, even you can see that. Your uses would be far better off in a more challenging environment and I'm merely offering you that."

"Oh, no, no, please, Professor..." Rey staggered, still baffled that Ren would go out of his way to help her. Not many professors on campus would willingly do that. "....don't think I don't _want_ this because I-I do."

 _She wants this, huh?_ Ren gulped, his feral all male instincts were creeping down his spine, straight down to his hardening cock. Fuck it, trying to keep it hidden in the darkest parts of his mind was torture. He _wanted_ her and the sooner he got her into his bed, the better off they'd both be. _I'll give you anything that you ask for, Miss Kenobi. You need only ask, baby._

_No, Ren, patience. It's a virtue. You'll get what you want soon enough---you both will._

Ren slowly smirked. “I’m glad to see this proposal is met with such enthusiasm, Miss Kenobi. Now….” and he paused for a brief moment, unable to take his eyes off of her for more than a few seconds at a time.

If he kept this up, he’d be forced to take her right up against the edge of this desk and that’s the last thing he wanted. He wanted to take his time with her, make their first time a sensational moment to remember.

“....I’m sure that you have other classes that need your attention. And I wouldn’t want you to be late.”

Rey couldn’t help but notice how he emphasized on the word ‘late’ and felt the heat rising in her cheeks, her thighs quivering with a sensation she had never felt before. Nodding, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and scurried out of the classroom before she even had a chance to embarrass herself even further.

She ran and ran until she was literally out of breath. Slumping against the brick wall leading into the Hoth Building, she paused to catch her breath. "Bloody hell, he is so hot!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are welcomed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
